Design of the Times
by Paradoxchild01
Summary: My second story with the Moonlight characters. Josef finally gets a design for his office. I found the real location to Josephs home in the show. Please look up Sheats Goldstein house.


"No I've already tried all of them!! Whole design firms throw stuff at me and it's all shit!" Josef Kostan yelled with the phone off to the side. "I have to get it done soon!"

"Yes sir bit the items that you've asked for will take time."

"I have time, you and your thinkers have no clue how to make me happy."

"Let me check out something I heard about today. Can I call you tomorrow?"

"Maybe. Depends on if I tell Julie your on the No List."

"Yes sir, thank you."

Josef slammed down the cell phone cracking another screen. He simply took out another one and began again.

The phone on the desk beeped.

"Mr. Kostan, a Miss Holly Brooke to see you. She didn't have an appointment."

A name he didn't know. "What business does she have?"

"She says that she was referred to you by Cooke and Duncan designs. That they spoke to you last night."

"Alright show her in."

A moment later the charred office doors swung open. Julie, Josef's secretary walked in followed by a middle aged woman with whisppy brown hair, round red glasses, and most likely a person who would never have stepped in his office before. Josef was a bit offed that CD had sent one of their lowest of the low workers to try to even conceive of what he wanted. He picked up the phone to call and fire them.

"Thank you for seeing me Mr. Kostan." She held out her hand. She had a gold ring on her right ring finger that contained a red jewel. She wore simple earrings. She had on a brown gypsy skirt and puffy shirt. She looked like she should be in a 'magic' store than in his part of town let alone his office. "This is the first time I've seen this place. What happened?"

Josef looked at her and how she hadn't been made aware of his situation. "There was a fire. I would like to have a new design." He stood up and shook her hand. "Out with the old in with the new."

She looked at him unsure if he actually did want everything new. "I have been told that everything CD have tried to show you has failed."

"Yes, everything is already been done. I need something that will help with efficiency, and my style."

"Is it important to you that your office be the example for all future CEO offices?"

Strange question.

He looked at her and realized that she was different than her flashy bosses. They were used to humans needing to live in the past while living with todays luxuries.

"No."

"Ok. What about your previous layout was special to you?"

Strange question.

"I would have to say," he hesitated. "I'd have to say my secret security box. I kept personal items there."

"Were you able to retrieve them after the fire?"

He hesitated again. She looked at his briefly between her notes which were on a large white paper, writing notes in different places.

"Yes. I was glad that they were not destroyed."

"Would you like to have one again in the same compactly or larger?"

"Perhaps larger but once we figure out the design."

"Alright. Next question. What was the very first color you remember?"

Strange question.

Josef thought about it for awhile. It's been a long time since he thought of that time. A kid, a human kid he'd been. With his eyes closed and his eyeballs clearly moving he saw his first color.

Without opening his eyes, "my mother's apron was brown. But a while after the strap broke and I learned that it was blue. That's the first color."

Holly wrote more ideas on the board. "What was your favorite thing to do as a child?"

Josef contemplated if he should say something of what a real 30 year old would say (play with Ninja turtles) or what he really

liked to do? "My father taught me how to carve animals. I'd find a small stick and by the next day I'd have a new animal."

She scribbled more. "Do you still have any of them?"

Josef smiled sadly. "No."

"Alright next question. What are your favorites colors."

"Seriously? Favorite colors? So I look like I'm 6?" He stood up and went to the window.

"No sir, but in order to complete a color pallet for your office I need to know what colors you like, and which ones could invoke certain emotions from you. Maybe helping you work, or what could make you angry. Please. That was my one and only 6 year old question."

"Alright. Next question?" He came and sat back down with her.

She looked at him waiting for the answer to the colors. He rolled his eyes. "Fine. I prefer red, black, grays."

She wrote them down. "Who makes your favorite suit? And in what color?"

Strange question.

"I prefer Armani. But when I'm ready to kill the competition I go for Tom Ford. Once I went for white, didn't go with my eyes. I prefer the usual black, no stripe."

She wrote each down making note to pull of pictures of Josef in such an outfit and other suits by those designers.

"I want you to go back to high school. I know it's usually one of my hardest questions. High school almost never is a good time. But I want you to remember something about a girl you wanted, especially if no one knew about it. Now almost 20 years later what do you remember about her?"

Josef looked down at her notes. No one had ever asked him person questions before. Not even Mick knew him this well. "I didn't go to high school. Private tutors."

"But you were still a teenage boy. Who did you want and why. Doesn't matter now if it was a married woman or a younger girl."

"I don't think this will help you design my office."

Holly opened her bag and took out a large portfolio. Inside where photographs of her in designed spaces with thank you notes written with them. "These are all mine. I worked with each of these people. Asked them the exact things I'm asking now. You spend a lot of time at your office I take it?"

"Yes. My work is important to me. "

"Then you need a space that absorb and handle all that you give and take from it."

Josef looked into her small wire-rimmed eyes and felt nothing from her. She wasn't a servant, she wasn't a wannabe, she was only there for the job and even then she could easily move on.

Josef turned his head away and went into the past. He never attended school. His mother had taught him many things. She was the kindest person he knew. His father was a worker in the Lord's fields. His little sisters (3) played with him. They were happy. It wasn't until he was 15 did he notice one girl.

"Her name was Kate. I first saw her in church. I could only see her bonnet and one blonde curl. It wasn't for another year did I see her face. She had the biggest blue eyes. Dark blue like the sea or right before final light of day. I never could speak to her but every Sunday I tried to see her. She died a few years later." His eyes moved away off to seeing her face slack with death. Her curls drenched in blood.

"What color was the bonnet?"

"Yellow."

Holly could see that the memory was hard for him. A line creased between his eyebrows and his eyes were far away. Farther than 15 years ago. Plus girls didn't wear bonnets in the 90s.

"Pale or bright?"

"Pale."

She wrote down some more notes and shuffled herself in her chair. That usually wasn't one of her difficult questions especially with men.

"What is your favorite building in town?"

Josef came back to the present. He looked at Holly for an extra second and then considered an answer.

"The concert hall before they dulled it down. Sure it sticks out like a sore thumb but you've got to admit that a building that could melt cars has its appeal."

They both laughed. "Do you like jewelry?"

"Never on myself."

She wrote more down.

"How many work stations will you need? And do you would you prefer standing only or accent desks?"

"Only two stations to monitor the market. Standing only."

"Alright. Do you prefer standing in charge at the end of a conference table or sitting with colleagues?"

"We have conference tables down the hall. But when I need it a round table in the center is appreciated."

Holly wrote down round table hidden in floor.

"Do prefer high tech or a radio with a am dial?"

Josef looked at Holly and tried to see again of ulterior motives.

"I need to stay on top of the markets all over the world. But I do enjoy listening to Mozart on the old LPs."

Holly nodded her head noting that any usual techie only wanted the most clear digital renditions of music.

"Any other music you prefer?"

What was up with these 20 questions?

"Hmm, I'm not into music. I hear sounds in passing but nothing comes to mind." He had loved the Five Satins. Dancing with Sarah at the Under the Clock. Dancing till the sun peaked through the skyscrapers.

"Who would you say is your best confidant?"

"If you need to know more then you can ask Julie."

"No I have 5 questions for that person. See when I design a new space for anyone I need to know what the client wants and what they need. Sometimes people don't know or realize what that is. This maybe your place of business but as the CEO of your company you are on top and you can have what you want in here. Not the common cubical plant or frame of your imaginary girlfriend. I would like to speak to someone who can see you objectively. Remember things about you that you may have forgotten. Please."

Josef stood, checked his phone again and opened his contacts. There was only one person in town that really knew him. Even though it was only for 1/4 of his life, their friendship had become deeper than his time with Sarah or especially during the years with Thomas.

"His name is Mick. Here's his number and address. I'll let him know that you wish to see him. About me."

"Thank you. I'll set up some initial concept and be back in a couple of days."

"More questions?"

"Yes Mr. Kostan. If you want an original office that will nourish making money and charm future prospects then you will answer them. All answers and research are confidential." Holly stood collecting her papers. "Also I'll need to see your home. I'm guessing it won't be burnt to a crisp and in your current favorite state."

"I'll have to clean up for guests."

"And pay the staff overtime? Never."

Her wit surprised him. She came in looking like the old time hippies and left reminding him of the cats of long ago Victorian England. Maybe an old soul?

Holly shook Josef's hand again and she noticed how cold it was. The AC had been turned up a bit much but that was usual for an all guy office. Poor Julie was probably freezing in her short dress. She smiled at the small secretary and went to her car.

The office door buzzed. Mick opened it to find a plain woman wearing mostly browns.

"Miss Brooks. Josef said that you would like to ask some questions?"

"Yes thank you Mr. Saint John." She took his offered seat. "I need to know the inner Josef. It's mostly so then I can surprise him in some aspects of my design. It's usually my clients favorite pieces in their new space."

Mick smiled and sat as well. "Well I've know Josef for a long time. I know pretty well. Probably better than most."

"Do you know of his childhood? Favorite toy? Places he went with his family?"

Mick was stumped. And too quickly too. Josef hadn't warned him that this 'designer' would go into Josef's life this much.

"Well I'm not sure where he was born, but I know that he's lived in New York, Chicago and a short time in London." Actually Josef had spent his first 100 years there.

"Alright. All iconic architecture locations. Does he have property in each of those spots?"Holly got out her large paper with her notes.

"Not that I've been too. If he did I would have at least could have used the place to stay if on business."

"Has he ever mentioned to you a blonde in a bright yellow bonnet?" Holly kept her eyes innocent, asking a simple question.

Mick looked down at his desk. "No not that I can remember."

Holly circled the same words on her sheet.

"What are some of his favorite pastimes?"

"Well he loves a good party, and throws great ones himself. He enjoys the company of beautiful women, drinks, smokes, and loves getting under my skin."

Holly raised an eyebrow at the idea of Mr. Kostan being a trickster. "What alcohol does he prefer?"

"That's easy. Mortlach. It's spendy but it's worth it after a hard day. He barely tolerates what I usually have. "

"How is Josef a trickster?"

"Well and don't tell him this. He lstretches the truth. A lot. He had me find someone who stole a million from him. Come to find out, he had given it to her. He just didn't like what she bought with it."

"And what did she buy?"

Mick smiled and lied through his teeth. "A lot of jewelry."

Holly heard the lie. Sure Mick was being forth coming but too eagerly. He was hiding something for Josef.

"If you could describe Josef only using colors not found in this room or the colors used in his previous office?"

Strange question thought Mick. "Hmm that might be the toughest. Let's see. Aubergine, chocolate brown, cobalt. "

"Those are great colors. Does he wear them often to the office?"

"Yes. Aubergine the most of them all."

"Where were you when the explosion happened?"

Mick tuned his head away from the question. He looked down and crossed his arms. "It was poker night. I was supposed to be there but I had other plans with my girlfriend. When I heard, I thought Josef was dead. But then he turned out not to be." He looked away from Holly writing her notes. "He did lose two friends in the fire. I'm surprised he wants to rebuild there. Just start over somewhere else."

Holly looked up at Mick's serious and almost whispered voice.

"Not everyone can do that. We live where we want. He could have decided to start fresh somewhere else, but instead to take away the char and bring in new. When I'm done it won't be the same."

"I hope so. How did you get this job?" Josef had asked him to poke around.

"CD's assistant call me. They are desperate to stay in Mr. Kostan's good graces. They must not be as good as I thought because Josef is a forth coming and simple client to please. I was surprised when I didn't see the remodel plastered all over the magazines in the first few months. Has he been conducting work from home?"

"As far as I know. He's not one to sit idly twiddling his thumbs."

"Of course. I'm sure he has all the same equipment there. I will be visiting his home soon to get a feel of his comfortability. How long has he lived there?"

"I'm not sure. I'm sure he owns the place."

"You mentioned poker night? Does he always play at the office?"

"He did yes."

"Why not at his home?"

"It was a central location for everyone invited. Plus his old table was the perfect size. Oh also he will need a bar somewhere in his office. Send me the bill."

"How generous of you. I'll put a table and bar on my list."

"Anything else?"

"How do you think Josef would feel about a slight feminine touch to his space?"

"I don't think he would want his competition to see a softer side of him."

"Thank you Mr. Saint John."

"Mick." They shook hands and she exited.

A week later Holly had her second appointment with Josef. She had drawn out the scale of his room and did some slight graphing of items that needed to be in the room, desk, workstations, round table, chairs.

Holly said hello to Julie and sat waiting. A few minutes later she was summoned. Before she walked in the door she saw a young beautiful woman walking out of Josef's office. She smiled at Holly as she adjusted four large bracelets on her left wrist. They jingled and it was a happy sound.

Mick had said that Josef loved the ladies.

"Miss Brooke. Do you have an update for me?" Josef sat in a leather chair that was part of a set. He was relaxed, almost like he's just had a great meal.

"Yes. I have the first draft and some designs for you to approve. Then more questions."

Holly placed her work onto the coffee table between them and took out some of the photos of items that she hoped he would enjoy. When she looked up she noticed something.

"I think you might have a bit of lunch still on your tie."

Josef looked down at his navy blue tie. There was a small round drop on it. A single one. He jumped up and turned away from her. He proceeded to remove his jacket and his tie. He tossed his coat onto the back of the chair, but the tie he threw to behind his broken desk. He looked back to her and then sat down with a smile.

"Thank you. How unprofessional. Now what questions do you have for me?"

Holly smiled and looked at the relaxed businessman. Of all her research she had never found a picture of him like this. Always in his suit, or tux for an event. Never a photo of him golfing(rich men's favorite past time) or sailing on his yacht or at Pebble Beach.

"I've tried to do research on you in order to find accent pieces for your space. And I can't find anything other than the few charity and office pieces from the last few years. I'd like to see your house since it isn't hopefully charred and broken. May I set up an appointment for that?"

Josef's eyebrows crossed. "I'm sorry my life isn't an open book but I value my privacy. As for my house, yes. This weekend just opened up. I'll have Julie call you with the time and address."

"Thank you. Now onto my questions." Holly took out her notebook and idea page.

"Of the photos I could find, you do a lot of charity work from donating to the local college to writing checks in the name of your friends. Why is charity important to you?"

Josef looked down saddened having to think on his lesser times. "I lived in the charity of others for a long time. I make more than enough money to give when it's needed."

"You grew up poor? Where?"

Josef still looking away, "My parents worked everyday of their lives. They did what they had to to take care of us. We traded for what we needed and we went to bed hungry but we were happy in our peace."

"Us?"

Josef's eyes looked haunted by the thought of his family. He looked away and stood up looking out the window.

Holly looked down at her notes, she had poked too much. "I'm sorry I over stepped. I'm not designing a home. That was my last job." She knew that she was done. She gathered her things to leave.

"What are you doing?"

"My question was.."

"It's fine. No one has asked about family in a long time. Usually it's about who I'm dating or seeing. Please ask your questions."

Holly sat back down and gathered her thoughts. "Can you tell me where your family is from?"

"My grandparents came from northern England. They left and settled in Ohio. I came here."

"Do you visit them?"

"No."

"Is there anything from their home you remember that brings fond memories?"

"No. Wait. There was a wooden bowl that my grandmother used for everything. Cooking, washing, picking flowers, gathering eggs."

Holly wrote down another idea. "What color was their house?"

Josef smiled, "brown and green."

"Sounds lovely."

"It was a long time ago."

"New topic, poetry, magazines, or clickbait?"

"Poetry is for lovebirds and fools. Magazines are for the shallow and clickbait is for the mindless. I prefer newspapers if only they wrote like they used to. Nothing like a good morning paper, and a warm drink. Newspapers now are just as mindless."

"Do you have a collection of books?"

"I have a library in my home yes but only a few books in my private collection."

"And they are?"

"I'll only say first editions."

"Okay. Favorite vacation spot?"

"The ice hotel in Finland. Coldest place to have a hot time."

"You've been a lot?"

"I enjoy stopping by each year."

"Any photos while there?"

"No I'm not a selfie taker. And my company always knows to be discreet."

"You sound more like you should be 50 or even 60. Everything you've told me fits that description to the T. You even have the wealth of one too."

Josef's eyes became very serious. She had maybe 3 more sentences before she might say something that would end her life. He planted his feet and waited.

Holly noticed the air changing in the room. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Josef posture his body, toes pointing towards her.

"I'm sure everyone in town is waiting for your next move. Politics, a scandal, a buyout, a disappearance."

"Well that did already happen with the explosion. I died remember?"

"Yes and usually with everyone talking about you, you keep it up with a new charity or running for office. Instead you just want to get back to work."

"I've still got time. Who knows what I'll do next year or ten?" He laughed and it was happy. It was the first time in a while. Sitting with a woman talking when she had no idea. Her reactions pure, her worry genuine. Not even Mick knew this much about him, even the half truths.

Holly smiled, the air changing back to familiar, warm. Her design was blooming behind her eyes. This space could be her best work. But it all came down to Josef.

"How much freedom do I have to purchase items? I have a space to hold most of the items until final placement. If you ever want to see the receipts I can email pictures of them on the spot. "

"Send all charges to my secretary. She will put them in a folder that I won't see till after.

He stood and reached for her hand to help her stand.

Holly took it and gathered her items.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your designs next week. Same time?"

"No I'm sorry. I have a doctors appointment. But I will have them ready by next Friday."

Josef turned around curious. "Is my designer not feeling well?"

Holly blushed. "It's not really with a doctor. I just have to give blood a few times a month. I have Polycythemia. I over produce red blood cells. I have to take a lot of aspirin and give, if not then blood clots develop."

Over produce? He would need to research it himself. "Remember to stop and have Julie give you the address and time for this weekend."

Holly smiled again and walked to the door. She hoped that sharing her odd medical information wasn't stepping over again. High profile people usually don't pry or care. Josef was different but still the most important client she had yet.

Holly drove the 30 miles into the hills towards Josef'a home. The road was familiar. There was a viewpoint along the road and she had gone to it many times. 25 miles north of Los Angeles most of the houses disappeared. When she looked up the address she expected mansions for miles, or a beach house but found the opposite. Now she understood why poker night was at the office. She turned down Culloden Drive and came upon a large gate. She pushed the intercom button. "Holly Brooke to see Mr. Kostan." There was no response except for the gates opening. If it hadn't been mid day it would have been ominous.

As she approached the house she was amazed. The three story mansion had been built into the cliff side. It beautifully combined stone and wood. From the air it probably didn't look like a house at all. There was no ground pool, tennis court or miniature putt course. She could hear water splashing, and female laughter from above. Raising a hand to knock, the door opened to a green polo and black jeans wearing Josef. At first all she saw was the shirt and was shocked that her employer wore such a thing. But it was the weekend. Who knew how he relaxed?

"Holly! Welcome to my home. I hope it's up to your standards."

"Why didn't you tell me your home was built out of wood and a natural stone formation? It'll change what I have designed!"

Josef looked down at Holly who was wearing white capri shorts, cobalt blue blouse and white blazer. Weekend chic. It wasn't her usual attire but Josef Kostan wasn't a normal weekend get together.

He stepped aside and she entered. She started to slip off her coat till she felt the natural low temp. She put it back on shivering.

"Sorry. The place has a naturally cooled at 55 year round." He didn't seem to be cold.

"It's alright. What would you like to show me first?"

"Well I did mention the library so we'll start there." He lead the way.

"And would the library include your first editions?" She hoped to see what he truly liked.

"No, sorry. After the explosion I moved the important stuff to deposit boxes."

She followed him till he opened a set of double carved wooden doors. The library felt warm. The wooden shelves were full of books of all ages and sizes. In the middle of the room was a long weathered couch. Two green glass lamps sat on dark brown side tables. It looked inviting but too dark to read. The entry had been concrete, but this room had dark blue Berber carpet.

"Is this a favorite space?"

"No I rarely have the time to come here."

"Are most rooms here relaxed?"

"Looking for the wow moment?"

"The whole house is the wow. When was the house built?"

"In the 70's."

"You bought it from the original owners?"

"No." And he left it at that. He bought it from the builder who ran out of money half through. It's been his home ever since.

"Do you know if there were any newspaper articles or even magazine spreads on the house?"

"No not that I'm aware. Ah here is the kitchen." Josef had made sure the house wasn't in the papers or pictures were published. Only those who needed to know, knew.

Holly was shocked at how small the kitchen was. "You've kept it original?"

"Well except for the appliances yes. I'm not a cook of any sort and so I've seen no need to change it. Drink?"

"Please. White if you have it."

He poured her a glass and then moved on. Next was the living room. The floors were concrete again. There was another brown leather sofa. The coffee table was a piece of natural wood and stone. There was art on the wall but nothing highlighted. There were no photos, or anything personal. Holly looked at Josef hoping to see if anything was amiss, but he looked at it like it was just another room. There was no tv or cabinet to hide one. There was an old radio in the wall, a intercom system between the rooms. The back wall was all windows overlooking out to the surrounding hillsides. Even at mid day the rooms were shaded. The windows were also tinted slightly.

"Why the tint?"

"It keeps the house cooler. It was more cost effective than putting in AC. Now upstairs to my favorite rooms."

Holly took a drink and followed Josef up the stone steps to the top floor. It was a long hallway with 2 sets of double doors and two single ones. He opened the first set. At first she could smell the pool, chlorine. Then she could see the view. The infinity pool stretched beyond the wall of glass overlooking the valley beyond. Sunsets would be spectacular. Then she noticed someone was sitting at the pool. Wearing a bikini, her feet were in the water. She was laughing and talking to someone else in the pool.

"You have company?"

"No, don't worry about them. This is my office. I've mostly been working here since it happened."

Holly looked at the work stations created for his employees. High table, two screens and a desktop computer, mouse. Standard equipment for stock broker. On the entry wall was a large Tv surround by 6 smaller TVs all showing the markets in different major cities. There was a burgundy chaise leather chair facing the TVs and opposite them were two black single leather chairs. The side tables were glass and metal, more business type than his other warmer items in the house.

"I've only see leather used so far in your home. Favorite material?"

"Hmm yes. Easy clean up and classic." Josef was at one of the computers checking updates.

Again the room was a bit stale except for the trophy case on the far wall surrounding a door. Inside the case was glass awards, certificates of appreciation and a few cards. The awards varied from local governments, colleges, and global businesses. Other items included thank you awards from Hearst College, Stanford, and UCLA. The last card was dated in 1984. Boy genius?

"Did you have more awards at your office or is this it?"

"Yes I had a few more which were destroyed. I don't need more."

"It's the only artwork I've seen so far in your home. Not a fan?"

"I love art to a point, some of the romantic pieces of the early Renaissance, Van Gogh of course and some of the abstract of the 20 century. I do own art but I have them placed in different galleries all over the world. Safer that way."

"Is there no piece you wish you had here?"

"Here, next room." Josef went to the door at the trophy case. It was a bedroom. It was as large as the office so it had to be the master. On the other side Holly could see the entry to a closet and bathroom.

The large made bed faced the view which also included the pool. The outside wall was tinted glass darker than the other rooms. This room was different. There were small paintings everywhere. Most of them had no frame just hanging wooden boards. Most had the same yellow H for a signature. All had the same color palette of greens, grays, browns. There was no definition to the scenes just a simple landscape.

"Were these your grandparents? They knew the artist?"

"No, I picked these up a few years ago."

"These must be the most important thing to you. What is it about them you love?"

Josef looked at Holly trying to figure out the right words to say. He couldn't tell her that he was the painter, and that they from when he was human. He had been almost blind when he was human hence the blurry landscape. He had painted them and sold them to his local village. It had taken him centuries to find all but two.

"They go with the house so well. That's why I didn't frame them. The stone looks better than white walls or perfectly lit galleries.

Holly went closer to exam the paintings. The first was a small board with just hillsides and a gray skyline. The next was the same side but buildings could be seen in a valley. As Holly moved onward she notice that each painting became larger, and the paint thicker. The artist was more confident. The 6th painting had tiny yellow dots on the fields, spring with wild flowers. A bit of blue was included in the sky. This was the first that had the yellow H. After, all of them had it. New things were added to each painting, rocks, flowers, buildings, dirt roads. The second to last painting was a beach landscape. The water dark with gray waves. The green and brown cliffs met the pebbles beach, birds were painted flying on the breeze.

"Do you know where this was painted? It's feels like the painter went to this spot just for the colors."

Josef laughed. She was right, he had gone to the coast for his last human summer just to paint. He had planned to paint many boards but when he was robbed and his paints dumped in the mud he had gone home. He would paint more then maybe try for portraits but it was just a few months later that Thomas arrived. Then there was no more time for painting.

"I believe it was painted in Benderloch. Scotland's west coast, still a small village is there today."

"Who is H?"

"Stands for Hamish. Scottish for James at the time."

"How old are these?"

"About 50." He had told this lie before so it was easy to say.

Holly gave him a look that was pure disbelief. "No I do think so. I've seen this kind of paint before. These are yoke based paints. All the colors were made from the area, the greens, browns, yellows. Have you had an expert to see these?" Holly looked back at the others. This was no master but the painter had done it out of love. Not many painters of the 20th century could be called such. These were older much older.

"No I haven't since I acquired them. A few I bought from museums but they had very small value." He was careful to say any more, afraid of where she was taking her questions.

Holly moved onto the last one and gasped. On canvas was a nighttime city scape with windows and figures walking down the lanes. Horses and carts were painted with details that weren't seen in the others. Lights could be seen in the small windows. It was a later piece but still done by the same hand. New colors were used and the scale was perfect. She double checked and saw the bright yellow H signed at the bottom.

"I don't believe it. The others are almost withdrawn, but this is excitement. Like he knew what he saw would be on the canvas! New colors, slightly different technics. How old was Hamish when he painted this?"

Josef walked up next to her. He too looked at the piece. "It was his last. The final two I haven't been able to track down were painted between these. I've begun to lose hope to ever finding them."

"I have a few contacts at the Columbia art department. I took a few classes in high school. They might be able to help."

"I've had my guys looking for a long time. They most likely were lost in a fire or maybe even the bombing in London." The last part slipped.

Holly raised her eyebrows. The London bombing? Like in world war 2? So the paintings weren't from the 50s. Josef quickly recovered himself and turned to the open door way. "This way to my closet and master bath.

Holly took one more look at the paintings and decided to help Josef find the lost two. She followed him to the closet that was perfectly lined and organized with suits and drawers. "Do you have another closet wear you keep your normal clothes?" She was teasing but knew in that space he could hide pretty much anything.

"They are here too. The bathroom was just finished," he walked into the next room. "about a year ago."

Holly noticed a stone shelf on the back wall that seemed out of place. What was back there? There was also a glass door to the right leading out to the pool and another wooden door on the left. "What's through here?"

"My shoe closet."

She opened the door not finding boxes lining the walls but a simple room with a black chaise chair, a lit mirror on the wall and a tall entry table with wash cloths, and bandages. Next was a tray with a water pitcher, some silver wrapped candies, a decanter with alcohol and a couple of crystal glasses. The final item was a vase with red long stemmed roses. Fresh. This was definitely not a shoe closet.

"Sorry I forgot. I had my staff set up an area to help the workers cleaned up if they got cut by the stone shards."

"And the fresh flowers?"

Josef looked at the flowers. He opened his mouth then closed it. A lie couldn't get out of his mouth.

"The girls also come in here to get cleaned up after a meal and the pool." Both were the truth.

"Okay." Holly left the room and moved to go back downstairs. This tour of Josef's home had been very enlightening. She not only got to see what he preferred but some of his needs in an office. She should have come sooner. She now has the large task of choosing samples and drawing out setups of the office. Not to mention the huge task to try to find the needle in a haystack painting.

She took her glass to the kitchen where she came face to face with one of the pool girls. Her body was dry but her hair was dripping still.

The girl giggled and took a drink of margarita. "Hi Josef."

She blushed as he looked at her and unconsciously pushed her boobs out. Holly began to turn away towards the exit when she caught a glimpse of bruises in the girl's neck and wrist that held the drink.

Josef gave the girl a scolding looking and walked over to her whispering, "I'll be with you shortly June. Go back outside." He turned her body back to the pool and pushed. June giggled again and did what she was told.

"Do you host such ladies at your office?"

"No work only."

Holly continued to her car and Josef opened the door for her.

"Last question, what is your car and interior color?"

"I usually drive my Ferrari F430 with tan interior, but my favorite in my current collection is a 1937 Morgan. Black with red interior."

"Interesting, good evening Mr. Kostan." Holly stepped into her car and started it. He shut the door and lowered himself to the window.

"Thank you for coming. See you in a couple of weeks."

Holly drove away breathless from all the info racing through her mind.

By Tuesday morning Holly had three slightly different designs ready for Josef's approval. She needed to finalize that day to get a jump on renovations the following week. She called Julie and was able to get in before Josef was to leave for the day.

As Holly entered the office she could hear laughter. Josef's friend Mick was there finishing a drink.

"Holly!" Cheered Josef. He finished his drink which was thicker than wine and welcomed her. Mick too finished his and took Josef's glass. Holly rolled her case behind her and began setting up samples and photos of furniture possibilities.

"I hope you don't mind I invited Mick here to see the grand plan for my office."

"Good he should see the bar that I have planned. He's paying for it." She smiled and Mick laughed.

"You're going to regret the offer my friend." Josef chuckled.

"I figure you'll pay me back over time."

Holly laughed and made ready her things. She had leather, wood stain, rug, and paint samples. "I have 3 ideas. I also have a man at Columbia looking into the paintings. I'll know something next week. So here are my ideas." She gestured like Vanna and stepped back. "Josef you are one of a kind. You blaze your own path but never forget true classics. You find comfort in natural elements, stone and wood. You're flashy but reserved. You play the playboy but have a reserved heart. I hope you see my designs reflect that."

Josef and Mick approached the table. Mick touched the leather samples and looked at the furniture ideas. Josef looked at the poster boards transfixed on what she had created for him.

Holly started showing Mick pictures of the bar she had planned. She stopped when she looked over at the quiet Josef. His eyes moved back and forth between the desk designs, and furniture. But it was the colors that mesmerized him. He had always stayed to the professional black, red, gray, impersonal.

"Josef?"

He didn't hear her the first few times. His eyes swept over the green rug samples, the deep blood burgundy of the leather, the shelves with blue and yellow accents. In one of her designs there was a space for a painting. His painting.

"Josef?" Mick asked. He put a hand on his friends back and it clapped Josef back to the room. Josef turned away with a sniff. Josef emotional?

Holly looked at Mick and smiled at the idea that her designed created such a reaction.

"I'll pay what ever you want. I trust your decisions."

She watched Josef scratch his nose and then turn back to them. For a millisecond she spotted a red dot on his white shirt when she felt something was wrong. She opened her mouth, "jacket," that was wrong so she tried again, "Justin." She staggered back toward her bag where her medicine was. She began to fall but didn't feel the pain of hitting the floor.

Josef and Mick caught Holly as she fell. Mick was unsure of what had just happened but Josef was already taking of his jacket and putting it under her head.

"Is she having a stroke? Isn't she too young?" Mick had been a medic but he had minimum training on strokes. Plus it was 60 years old information.

Josef's eyes were focused on Holly's blood flow. He started by looking at her feet and moved upward. There was no sign of any trouble till he got to a vein near the back of her skull. It wasn't yet to her brain but it was cutting off blood flow.

"Holly told me that her body made too much blood. It could cause clots. What do we do?"

Even Mick wasn't sure what to do. They needed to remove the clot before it traveled anymore.

"We have to remove it!" Mick looked around for anything sharp enough to cut skin. There wasn't anything in her bag or on the table. Looking down at Holly's slack face there was one answer and he hated it.

"We have to use our teeth to open the vein and suck it out. It's the only way I can think of." Mick wasn't sure if he could do it. Or if Josef would want to.

"Move." Instructed Josef and he moved to sit behind Holly. He sat her up on his legs and looked at Mick. "We have to save her."

Josef's eyes changed, his fangs ready. He moved his eyes to her neck to find the correct vein. He found it and slipped the area between his teeth. Holly's body jerked at the pain but moved little else. Josef closed his eyes to focus on the blood he was taking in. He never thought that he would feed again out of desperation or compassion. After 3 minutes he felt a change in the blood flow and a tiny speck landed on his tongue. He let go and put his hand over her wound. He spat out the speck onto his hand and found the clot. Mick left just for bandages and water. Josef cleaned off his hand and counted her heartbeats. She was breathing normal and the flow at her neck was back to normal due to Josef's anticoagulation enzyme in his saliva. 3 minutes later Holly opened her eyes.

"What? What happened?"

Mick looked at Joseph for direction. He helped her sit up but stayed silent.

"You tripped over your case and hit your head. Mick thinks you may have a concussion but that we shouldn't move you till you woke." Josef's eyes were chocolate again yet fearful. Would she forget? Would it come back to her?

Holly put her hand on her head looking for the bump, but didn't find one. "I seem to be okay. Before I remember seeing..." then the image was gone. "I can't remember."

Josef stood and offered both hands to help her up. Mick stood behind incase she wasn't ready yet. She took them and stood up but didn't let go. She steadied herself and looked at where her case was. It's wasn't near them. There was a glass of water tinged red and a towel with blood on it. She searched her head again for a wound and again found no sign of a bump or blood in her hair. She didn't think the guys were being truthful. She did find that the back of her neck was sore. "Did I have a stroke? I've had them before." She watched Josef and Mick's eyes meet trying to communicate the same answer.

Mick moved around them to take the glass and towel away. Holly watched him do so and looked at Josef for answers. "If I've had a stroke then why am I awake and not in the hospital?"

Josef encircled her hands and held them carefully. "Holly. There was no time. Your words were slurred. You did fall." He only looked at her hands. "You did have a stroke."

Holly tried to step back but Josef tightened his grip.

There was no way she'd had a stroke and be able to do anything let along stand for maybe months after one. Last time she's had to spend 3 months in the hospital relearning certain things. Of course that had been 10 years ago and she had adapted. This was not possible.

"What did you do? Unless you have tPA on hand, I should not walk let alone talk. Josef, Mick tell me what happened!" Again she tried to pull away but Josef resisted. His eyes were reserved again, distant like when he had talked about the girl in the yellow bonnet. Holly looked to Mick for answers. He looked sad, sorry for having done something bad. Neither man moved nor did they breathe. Finally Mick moved over to the bar and poured three drinks. Holly took hers but didn't drink. Josef and Mick shot back theirs with no hesitation. Holly took the chance to get away from Josef. She put the table between herself and the men. Never had she felt such a mixed feeling in a room. They were more afraid than she was, but on the offensive.

Josef turned to Mick. "I've never had to do this. It's always been disclosed or someone else has taken care of it. I don't know.."

Mick took out his phone and pushed a number. He waited, "Beth I need you at Josef's office. We need you now." There was an answer then he hung up. "She's on her way. Holly once my girl friend gets here then we will explain."

"Holly please sit down. Drink your drink. You'll need it."

Holly looked down at the glass. It was amber was smelled strong. Mick had said that Josef had the expensive stuff. She took a sip and hissed at the burn. She took a seat and Josef sat across from her. Mick poured Josef another and he downed that as well. It was another 10 minutes of silence before a knock sounded at the door. Holly jumped splashing her drink onto her slacks.

"Mick? What's going on?" The woman must have been Beth because Mick wrapped one arm around her back. He whispered something into her ear and she stared down Josef. She sat down next to Holly and held out her hand.

Holly shook and looked at Josef who wouldn't look back at her. No one spoke for a second. Frustrated Holly pointed her questions at Beth. "What is going on? Something happened here and I have to know!"

Beth looked again at Josef and he looked at her with panicked eyes. "Well you did have a stroke. The clot was at the back of your neck and Josef was able to get it out." She looked again at Josef who nodded. "He never had any intention of needing to do that in any capacity, but he saved your life. Mick was a medic in the war and made sure you were okay the whole time."

Holly blinked unsure of what Beth was really saying. War? "I should be in the hospital. What did they do to stop the clot?"

Beth looked at Mick who's head was down looking at his feet. "I'm not going to tell." She looked at Josef again and got up. She put a hand on his shoulder and leaned down to his ear. "You have to tell her. I know she's been working with you but you saved her life. She deserves to know the truth."

Holly looked over at Josef. His eyes met hers and he put his hands in his lap. He took one final look at Mick and then closed them.

"Mick recognized it as a stroked right away. You even said that you could have one anytime."

Beth walked back over to Mick and hugged him. She didn't look in Holly's direction, sad now too for what was going to happen.

Josef looked up and found Holly's frightened eyes. "Mick found the clot at the back of your neck. He knew that removing it was your only chance. I," he paused again, "I bit you and sucked out the clot. Once removed the flow continued and soon after you woke up. "

"Bit me? Sucked it out?" Holly tried to wrap her head around what Josef was saying. Who would or could do that? She stood and quickly found herself stumbling. She felt hands around her and Josef held her shoulders. He couldn't have gotten to her that fast. "What is going on?!"

Josef looked over at Mick away from Holly. When he looked back down at her his eyes were white. Holly tried to wrench herself away but when she looked to the others for help she met another set of white eyes in Mick. Beth was the only passive one in the room.

"It's alright Holly. They won't hurt you. Josef saved you." Beth held up one of her hands near Mick's mouth. Mick opened her hand and brought it to his mouth. He bit her and Beth closed her eyes. Holly understood.

"Are you going to kill me now?"

Josef very slowly let go of Holly and backed away. His eyes bled back to brown. Mick stopped drinking from Beth and his eyes returned as well.

"No. I didn't know that you would be so captivating. I've told you things that not even Mick knows about. I trusted you before and I trust you now. You can't tell anyone for any reason."

Holly looked around at the charred room. "Someone tried to kill you?"

Josef nodded.

"You don't want to hurt me?" Holly looked at Mick who shook his head. Beth smiled.

"No. And no one ever will."

Holly rubbed her neck again realizing that Josef's teeth and mouth had been there. He looked to be younger than her but she knew from their conversations that he was older. A lot older. Holly didn't speak for a long time. Then she heard Beth's heels coming toward her.

"Oh my gosh Josef! These designs are gorgeous! What's your favorite?"

Josef came over to the table and started gathering the items of his choice. Holly watched him with new eyes and realized that he picked everything that she knew he would. She had analyzed him correctly except for the last part.

Josef Kostan was a vampire. Mick St John was one too. His girlfriend was not and gave blood. All the girls Holly had seen were for blood as well. Would she have to give blood in the future? Would she want to?

The end.


End file.
